Amnesia
by Amber Krueger
Summary: The Devil gives Sam a mild case of amnesia to spice things up a bit. One shot, Sam/Devil, SLASH. Rated M for strong sexual situations... and then some.


Sam filled his mouth with water, swished and gurgled before bending over the sink and spitting. When he straightened back up he jumped at the reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror. The Devil stood, grinning playfully as usual, behind his towel-wrapped reaper. Sam turned around, retracting his face into a grimace and the Devil snickered.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt. Dental hygiene is very important." The dark lord of asses said calmly, casually waving his hand in gesture to the Listerine bottle on the sink. Sam frowned, his eyebrows curling upward causing worry lines to form in his forehead.

"Why do you _do _that?!" Sam shouted and the Devil rolled his eyes. "Sammy, really, have you ever heard of the term _habituation_? Oh, wait, of course not. You got a six-hundred on your--" "SATs, yeah I know. It's not my fault I'm _normal_ for getting freaked out every time a creepy old guy in a suit who looks like a Cheshire cat on crack appears behind me. That's just not something I'm willing to get used to."

The Devil stared blankly at Sam for a moment. His eyes were dark and Sam couldn't tell whether his boss was angry or not; and then Lucifer began to laugh and the tightening knot in Sam's stomach eased and he exhaled a sigh of relief, glad the Devil wasn't pissed at the snotty remark.

"Oh, Sam, you really do get me sometimes." The Devil placed a hand on Sam's bare shoulder and guided him in turning around to face room that gave Sam déjà vu. A room he could've sworn he'd seen before but had no remembrance of whatsoever.

"Where… _are _we?" Sam asked. The Devil grinned heinously, his eyes narrowing and shifting to glance at his young reaper before turning his attention back to the flame lit room. The main feature that struck Sam as familiar was the giant four-post bed. He recalled something of the red and black linen, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What, you don't remember? Oh! That's right…" the Devil's smile hadn't ceased a bit. "I gave you amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Sam echoed. The Devil patted him on the shoulder before withdrawing his hand and sauntering toward the bed. "Yeah, I thought it'd spice things up a bit."

"What are you talking about?" Sam held the towel around his waist in place and stepped up to the Devil.

"Forget about talking Sam, drop that towel and get on the bed." The Devil hissed his orders and Sam was worried what would happen if he did do what he was told as well as if he didn't.

"Now."

Sam froze. There was that knot again, twisting and tensing inside his stomach, along with a feeling he was sure he'd felt before but wasn't exactly accustomed to.

He didn't comply; and in response to his disobedience the Devil frowned. He advanced toward the boy, only stopping when their noses were inches from touching and their eyes were locked in place. He briefly looked down and shooed Sam's hand from gripping the towel so knuckle-whiteningly tight, then took it upon himself to remove the towel from his reaper and toss it to the floor. Sam inhaled to protest but the Devil rose a hand to stop him, then to brush that hand gently against Sam's face before pulling him into a searing kiss.

At first, Sam struggled to break from the kiss--but again, there was that feeling of familiarity that he just couldn't resist, so he gave into it and kissed back. The Devil smirked during the kiss and pulled away before pushing Sam onto the bed. Sam landed directly on his ass, thankful that there was a soft surface to break his fall.

"Mm, Sam, you look so delicious when you're vulnerable." The Devil said and the heat of embarrassment boiled up in Sam's face. His eyes descended and he blushed even harder when he realized that he was getting boner. The Devil giggled.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this immensely." The Devil stalked over the bed, kneeling in between Sam's spread-eagled legs.

Sam had conflicting feelings on whether he wanted it or not, or if he even knew _what _in fact was going to happen.

The Devil lied on top of Sam, the fabric of his suit pressing indiscriminately against Sam's hesitant erection.

"Actually, I think I just might enjoy this a little more than the first time I defiled you, Sam." Lucifer dipped his head and began to gnaw lightly on Sam's neck and delicately nip at his jaw line. Sam moaned quietly and reluctantly, moving his hips subtly to rub against the Devil's suit. The Devil let out a small laugh before sinking his teeth into the reaper's throat. Sam groaned, overwhelmed by the sharp, yet pleasurable pain that washed over his neck.

"How… do I know you're not… fucking with me?" He managed to say and the Devil let go to look at him and smile. "I'm not fucking with you _yet, _Sam." The Devil replied, lowering his head to Sam's neck again.

"I meant about the Amnesia." Sam said, carefully arching his head to the side without asking himself _why _he was trying to make it easier for the Devil to get to his neck. The Devil's lips ghosted over the only-skin-deep flesh wound and his smile widened with his next reply: "You don't."

A chill crept up Sam's spine then, and the Devil's tongue flickered against the claiming mark he'd left on his reaper's throat.

"Would you like to know how you taste, Sam?" The Devil whispered into Sam's ear, bathing his skin with the heat of his breath. Sam readied himself to respond but the Devil pressed his lips to Sam's silencing him with another kiss. His tongue slithered into Sam's mouth and teasingly flittered it against Sam's. The reaper clutched the Devil by his suit jacket and clung to him tightly, pushing himself further into the kiss, his cock getting harder and more sensitive with every second that passed by. Just as Sam was really getting into it, the Devil drew back, an evil grin twisting on his lips.

"Easy there, tiger. I don't want you enjoying this _too _much now." The Devil said and backed up until he was standing again.

"Now get on your stomach and put your ass in the air, for me." He twiddled his fingers in gesture to Sam, who lied with a pondering look on his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Need I repeat myself, Sam? You know I don't like it when you question me." The Devil told him and Sam felt very apprehensive, but still did what he was told. He slowly rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up with his elbows and pushed his ass up into the air.

"Good. Now spread your legs." The Devil commanded and Sam tentatively did so.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam inquired, the anxiety in his voice very clear then.

The Devil didn't answer verbally; his reply was a curiously slick finger sliding into Sam--the reaper jerked and his face contorted as he yelped in surprise.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing get whatever it is out of me!" He howled as the Devil pursued in finger-fucking his ass with one and then two fingers. Sam's resisting yelps soon turned into inviting moans and with that the fingers were withdrawn--only to be replaced with something bigger… and harder. Sam felt something very large and hard press between his ass-cheeks. He shivered, faltering to look over his shoulder to see what the Devil was doing; yet words couldn't find themselves decipherable in Sam's mouth.

"I'd brace myself if I were you, Sam." The Devil said mirthfully as he continued in slowly pushing whatever it was into the boy.

"What… is it?" Sam gulped, clutching the red and black silken covers beneath him.

"It's a dildo, Sam." The Devil replied rather nonchalantly before shoving the mass of a fake cock into Sam, causing him to cry out in utter shock and sigh with satisfaction--despite the pain that engulfed his lower-region.

"Mm, you like that, Sammy?" Lucifer thrust the dildo into his then keening reaper. Sam didn't say anything--as if he could--but moan for more. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to bury his face in the bed-sheets or arch his head back and beg for the Devil to keep going, considering how he was doing both. The Devil laughed, pounding into Sam as if there were no tomorrow, and Sam responded just like the Devil had planned: "Please, don't stop. Fuck. I'm gonna come."

The Devil's lips curled into a malicious smile and he dawdled dragging the dildo out of Sam's ass.

"Ah, well then that's my cue to stop." He said with a flitter of a metaphorical forked tongue. Sam whimpered in dispute, his ass still hopefully held in the air, ignoring the pain he _knew _he was going to feel from having something that big and hard shoved up inside him.

The Devil laid a hand on Sam's hip and turned him over; Sam's cock bobbed back and forth stiffly as he was moved onto his back.

"Get up." The Devil said, taking a single step backward. Sam was about to question _why _again, but instead kept his mouth shut and obeyed without saying anything.

"Down on your knees." The Devil grinned and Sam was too drunk with lust to even think straight. He just wanted to come; end of story (not really).

As Sam knelt down, the Devil chuckled. "I don't know if I should make you beg to suck my cock or take advantage of the position you're in."

"Isn't making me beg to do that taking advantage of me?" Sam eyed the quite obviously _large _erection that bulged indiscreetly in the Devil's trousers.

"What do you know? It _is_." The Devil punctuated the last word with a wider smile than before and added, "now beg, Sam. Beg to suck my cock… and maybe I'll let you."

Sam looked down, recuperating his thoughts despite his rock-hard dick but immediately looked back up as he felt the Devil's impatient stare bore through him. He stammered at first, not really knowing what to say.

"Let me suck your… cock… please?" Sam balked and the Devil sniggered.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that, Sammy."

Sam sighed then bit his lip, cautiously raising his hand and reaching for the Devil's zipper. "I… I wanna suck your cock. Please, please let me suck it." He tugged at the zipper and the Devil couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Oh Sammy, you're so cute. How can I resist those puppy dogs?"

And Sam unzipped his slacks. He wasn't surprised to find that the Devil went commando--he looked like the type who wouldn't bother wearing underwear. Possibly a thong, though.

The Devil purred when Sam took hold of his cock and studied it before carefully bringing the head to his lips. It encouraged the reaper to keep going with each small sound the Devil made.

Sam began to suck gently at the tip, tracing his tongue around it and grasping the shaft tightly enough to feel it throb. The Devil groaned as Sam took him in deeper.

"Mm, good, the amnesia didn't effect your ability to please." He hissed and Sam half-smiled, sucking and licking away. The Devil stepped aside to the bed, leading Sam along as he sat down and let his reaper continue.

Sam descended to the lower, underside of the Devil's cock, trailing his tongue down until he reached his balls--and started to suck.

"Ooh, Sam!" The Devil growled, the look on his face was priceless when Sam stuck his tongue up his ass, all the while jacking him off.

"Fuck, Sam, come here." He said, panting then as he had Sam get on top of him.

The Devil lied back and Sam straddled his hips, so that the Devil's cock was poised at Sam's entrance. He held onto Sam's hips and bucked himself up into him; the reaper let out another yelp followed by a slew of moans, of his own and his boss'.

Sam cried out as the Devil's cock stretched him open, more so than the dildo had.

"Fuck!"

"Yes, Sam, you're paying attention for once." The Devil groaned, pounding into Sam's ass.

"Shit, I'm gonna come." Sam panted, arching his head back.

"Oh… Sam… do you want me to fill you with my come? Or do you want to taste it?" Lucifer purred.

"Fuck! I don't care just don't stop fucking me!" Sam yelled, his cock twitching--he was nearing the edge, and he knew it wouldn't be long at all before he came.

The Devil hummed, picking up his pace, his nails digging into Sam's hips until Sam screamed and climaxed, spurting his come all over the front of the Devil's suit.

"Sam!" The Devil shouted along with a string of cryptic nothings, filling his reaper and then some with his release.

After a few more thrusts Sam toppled off of his boss and onto the bed next to him. He managed to speak a few minutes later, his voice raw after his orgasm.

"Sorry about… your suit." He said, kind of out of it.

The Devil smirked.

"Don't worry about it, I need to see my tailor anyway." He replied, the satisfaction in his voice was crystal clear.


End file.
